No freaking way!
by When We Stand Together
Summary: Jessica's POV. The day Bella arrives with Edward to school oneshot


**AN**: so I got another request about writing in Jessica's POV again on when Bella show up at school, coming out of Edward's car. I really loved the idea.

Again: if you want me to write something or just have a great idea; I'm all open for suggestions!

Because **faithfullyyours13 **was the one to request it I'll dedicate it to you.

Tell me please what you all think!?

Again: I don't own anything! Twilight and Midnight sun has their lines in here!

**No freaking way! **

I was driving to school and think about the previous night. Edward Cullen just happens to meet Bella and then just randomly take her to dinner, only to make it home in record time. There has to be something going on! I just have to find out! There's no other way of coping with this day! Screw knowledge! This is stuff you actually _want_ to know!

I pull up and as I get out, I scan the parking lot after Bella's old, red and absolutely gross truck. I don't know why she doesn't buy a new one or just get rid of this one. It's less embarrassing walking to school than arriving in that _thing_.

I don't see it and decides to wait under the roof of the cafeteria. I stand there in deep thoughts.

So he had just shown up there, totally out of the blue and just happened to cross path with Bella? It's just too good to be true. They have to have set it up. Which makes Angela and I just her ride there and probably the cover up story for her father. Her truck probably couldn't make it the entire way. How selfish!

I was on alert, waiting for Bella to drive up. Her truck could probably be heard miles away.

At that moment, I spot a red convertible drive up with 4 people in it. I already knew who it would be. But I haven't had the chance to see this particular car before and there were only so many people who could afford a car like that in this town. Even though I may not know much about cars, I could see that it was very expensive.

The four Cullen's and Hale's – wait what! Four?! Emmet, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie all accounted for. No Edward? They always went together. The four explained people got out all gracefully and walked into the school.

The next thing I new I see Edwards car drive into the lot.

I see him pull up into an open spot next to the red convertible I saw the rest of his family pull up in a few moments ago. He gets out slowly and closes his door and now waits and then my eyes are sole fixed upon the passenger seat. _Bella_ is sitting there and is now getting out.

'_Nu-uh! I don't believe it! There's now freaking way! Bella Swan and Edward Cullen!? How did Bella manage to pull this off!? I don't get it! Why?!' _

They walk up together and almost close enough to touch. But they don't. What's up with that? If they are dating they should at least be holding hands right?

My eyes feel like they're about to jump out of their sockets.

"Hi Jessica" Bella greets as she reach me. "Thanks for remembering." What is she talking about? Oh yeah, hear jacket. How can she actually think about that right now?! I handed it to her but didn't say anything.

That's when Edward addressed me. "Good morning Jessica" he says and looks me straight in the eyes. I almost forget how to breathe and mutter a breathless hi in response and shift my eyes back to Bella. Momentarily forgetting the male model standing not 3 feet away. _'I must have sounded like an idiot to him.'_

"I guess I'll see you in Trig?" I give Bella a look of much meaning. _'You are so going to spill! I'm not taking no for an answer. Edward freaking Cullen! Life is so unfair.' With that I turn and walk away.'_

As I walk towards my first class I think what questions I'll ask her and my pervious thought came back.

'_The whole story__ is getting told! Did they plan to meet up last night? Are they dating? How long? How could she keep this secret and why would she want to?! It can't be a casual thing. She has to be seriously into him. I will find out! I can't stand this, not knowing! I wonder if she's made out with him, OH. MY. GOD!'_…. Then I began to picture it. So like my daydreams before but I put Bella in my place._ He must me such a good kisser. With those lips he has to be!'_

Dating? Perfect and gorgeous Edward Cullen with plain and very boring Bella Swan, dating?

This is all just too good! Trig class can't come fast enough!

'_Did I just say that?'_ I can't believe I'm actually looking forward to math. But who gives a shit!? OH MY FREAKING GOD! This is Major!


End file.
